The Untold
by kiwi6226
Summary: Sydney get the feeling something is wrong with one of her students. One Shot fic.


The Untold

A/N Hey this is my first completed story :) lol What Goes Bump in the Night hasn't been finished... yes I know I started it late last summer, maybe I'll finish it this summer. Anyways this is a One Shot piece I was inspired by my great relic hunter friends Angie, and Katie to write. So since this is my first real story please be nice, but please give me your real thoughts I love reviews :D

I Do not own Relic Hunter, or Sydney, or any part of the show, I am merely borrowing it ps if it goes on sale I'll buy it though :)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was one of the boring days, well at least in her opinion, mid semester lecture style class, if it had been up to her every class would be a field trip or a demonstration, but she did have to have a few normal classes each semester. Today's subject was of the class systems in the Aztec society, it was a very important subject but she was acutely aware that it was very, very dull. There hadn't been to many advancements in the knowledge of the class ranks so she could teach the class with her eyes closed, but instead she decided to let her mind wander off.

"ok, why don't you read pages 51 through 74, and that will get us to the end of class" Sydney said while returning to her desk silently sighing as she sat down.

How many times had she taught this class? 4, 5 times maybe? she looked around the class and smirked. The students were more interested in the subject then her. She gave herself a mental slap on the wrist, she knew she would have to enjoy the topic to motivate others to appreciate it as well. Her Sophomore class was a good one this year, they were all good classes and great individuals but this one gave her things to think about on dull subject days. As she scanned the class she stopped and watched her students every so often. Mike and Jill were playing footsie and sharing a textbook. A small smile appeared on her face but Sydney dared not to giggle. She remembered back to when they had both walked into her classroom the first day of their freshman year, each of them kept stealing looks at one another. So Sydney thought she would be nice and sit them together, and it turned out she could be quite the match maker. They had been together for 3 years now, and still acted like they were first going out, Sydney knew it was only a matter of time before they got married. In the corner sat julien the ripped all star campus quarter back, He had scouts from the NFL practically chasing him after every game. They both knew he would probably end up playing football professionally but Sydney knew his real passion was archeology, he had only played football to get a scholarship to pay for university. It saddened Sydney, he was one of her brightest pupils, not that he would admit it. At the very front and center was Sebastian, he was and avid reader and had great marks, but he tended to overstress. He kept Sydney on her toes, by asking questions about the smallest details about the topics. He wasn't the typical nerd, in reality he had many friends, and was known for his good looks. As her eyes drifted up the rows of students her gaze stopped on Alana. She didn't know much about Alana even though she frequently made small talk with her at the end of class. There was something off with her today though. Sydney watched her sit with a small frown on her face staring at the same page for five minutes with no signs of turning the page. Sydney could not help but continue to watch as the girl sat in a depressed stupor and bit her lip. Eventually Alana's stare moved to the front of the classroom. Sydney glanced down at the neatly piled class plan Karen had prepared for her, had she been caught staring? She casually looked back up, no she had not Alana was looking at the board as if off in space. Sydney glanced at the board, there were not errors or anything. Her brow furrowed as she returned her gaze to her student. There was something about her look that upset Sydney. Sydney had the knack for knowing when someone was in trouble. It was a gut feeling and right now she got the feeling that something was very wrong. Sydney continued analyzing the young student, who seemed to worry her more as every minute passed. All the sudden Sydney was taken out of her thoughts by the bell ringing.

"Ok no homework tonight, just take it easy" she said as her students got up and started to file out of the classroom filling her ears with pleasant good byes. She returned her glance back over to the desks where Alana was gathering her books.

"Alana" Sydney said, causing the girl to look up sharply, but with a timid look on her face. This concerned Sydney even more and she softened her tone.

"Is everything ok? You seem, a little bit off today" Sydney said pausing trying to find the words to say without offending her pupil. Sydney could see there was something wrong in her eyes but she was shut out as if Alana had a barrier around her.

Alana gave her a small smile, "I understand the Class system I believe, have my marks been going down?" she said in a light voice that was dull of emotion yet kind.

Sydney held her breath for a moment, she knew how to avoid a subject and so did Alana apparently "No" Sydney paused contemplating if it was really her place to be drilling the girl on her personal life. She knew her students well being wasn't her responsibility but, she also knew if she could she would do anything to protect them. "I mean, with you, are you all right?"

Alana looked down at her fingernails avoiding Sydney's prying gaze, "I'm fine, Professor" she said with a false confidence Sydney knew all too well.

Sydney leaned against the ledge of the chalkboard. "Really, you usually get all of your work done in class, and answer all my questions, but you didn't get past the first page of reading today" Alana looked up briskly at her with her cheeks slightly blushed for being caught not doing her work.

"Sorry my mind was on, other things I guess" she said trying to laugh it off but the look of fear in her eyes told Sydney that this wasn't a good thing.

Sydney's concerned look remained on her face causing Alana's fake smile to fade "It's ok nothing is the matter" she said still blocking Sydney from seeing her emotions. Sydney could just not understand it, usually her students came to her if something was wrong, so why was Alana shying away from her.

Sydney's gut felt like it had turned into a stone "Honestly?"

Alana straightened "What does it matter as long as it's not effecting my grades" she said with the hint of a cut. Sydney took a step towards her and looked in her eyes trying to find something to go on, anything.

"It matters to me, I care about you guys, I know I'm not one of your parents and I'm not one of your best friends but I do care about the well being of my students!" Sydney said raising her tone a little bit more then she had wanted too. She sighed and shook her head "I care about you, and if there was a problem" Sydney said in softer tone stepping closer to the young girl. Alana looked away not giving into Sydney's prying gaze.

"And if there was?" Alana asked quietly looking up at Sydney for a mere instant invading Sydney with a look that made her jaw almost drop, but she held it tight as once again she was blocked off by an emotional wall.

Sydney thought about it for a few seconds, she didn't know what she would do, it all depended on the situation "I, I would" Sydney said stopping because she did not know what to say at all.

"You would what?" Stopping before she let anything slip to Sydney. Sydney bit her lip, she didn't know how to make her understand that she would help her without crossing any lines.

"I honestly don't know Alana, I dont. But I know I would do whatever it takes to help you or any of my other students, but I need to know if they need help first" Sydney said not sure what else to say, she wasn't used to the idea of people not relying on her. As she looked into Alana's eyes she could see she was holding back tears, it hurt Sydney more then the young girl knew.

Alana bit her lip as if in restraint, "I'm fine Professor, you don't need to worry." Sydney hated the formality, but she knew it was just out of respect. Sydney sighed and moved back to lean against the chalkboard ledge crossing her arms. Trying once again to read Alana's eyes. They both stayed silent for what seemed like a minute. Sydney knew she was stubborn, as stubborn as herself and she knew it would take awhile to get it out of Alana. Sydney looked down at her watch, breaking the tension. She had a few minutes before her next class. Deciding to change the subject for a few seconds Sydney walked over to her desk and sifted through a pile of marked tests.

"Here" she said handing Alana the test and smiling.

Alana walked over and took the test "Thank you" she said without looking down at it, still staring at Sydney. This time it was Sydney who broke the eye contact as she leaned back against the ledge for support, psychologically along with physically.

"If something were the matter you know you could tell me right?" Sydney said in a causal tone pursing her lips afterwards.

"Yea I know" Alana said, conveniently avoiding Sydney's prying look once again, she knew she could not last much longer. Sydney just didn't get it. Usually if any of her students had a problem they would come to her, they knew she would always help them.

"Well I have to go" Alana said quickly looking up at Sydney then turning around to gather her books.

Sydney straightened "ok, see you tomorrow."

"Have a nice day professor" she said with a smile.

Sydney returned her smile, choosing to stay leaning against on the chalkboard as she said "Bye". It took Sydney a lot of self restraint to hold herself back, but she settled for watching her leave and reminding Alana one last time. As she neared the door Sydney said in a slight desperation "if anything, is the matter".

Alana tuned around "I know" she paused in contemplation, a sad look appearing on her face for those few mere seconds, and then as if in a flash she returned into the brick wall that would not let Sydney in.

"I would if I could" and with that she nodded to Sydney and with that walked out of the classroom. Sydney's mouth opened just in time for the door to shut catching Sydney's breath in her throat. There were not many things that worried the great Sydney Fox, but something about this young girl did.

xXx.The End.xXx


End file.
